


Beloved

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: "Hold on, there's something on your face."
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien himself, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

"Hold on, there's something on your face." said Lothíriel suddenly.

Éomer felt startled, and his cheeks flushed. He did not wish for her to tend to something that concerns him, so he cleared his throat and stood up with a little "Excuse me, then." A hand caught his wrist even before he could stand. "There's naught to worry about," she said with a slight chuckle.

The lady beside him tugged his sleeves, and with another small cough the King of Rohan sat down once again. Lothíriel tilted his face and pressed her lips to his nose. "It was only me."


End file.
